


Wait For Me

by thatonelucky



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Jetty - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, betty and jughead, bughead - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonelucky/pseuds/thatonelucky
Summary: In order to save Betty's life, Jughead throws himself under the bus. Can he pull of this intricate lie or will Betty and his father face the same fate as Jason Blossom?





	Wait For Me

                “You’re gonna plead guilty or your father and that blonde Cooper girl will face the same fate as my son.” Clifford spat out over the table, slamming him hands on the white metal surface. A glint of evil ignited in his eyes, a sickening grin cutting along his face. Jughead’s heart started to race, no one could save him now.

                “Stay away from them.” Jughead cried uselessly, his voice soaked with pain. He tried escaping the locked cuffs around his wrists but it was no use. His whole life he’d never felt wanted. Always used and discarded like a piece of trash. His mother hated him, his friends didn’t trust him, no one did. Except Betty.

                Betty was the only good thing in Jughead’s life. The only thing that made him think that maybe his life was worth living. She made him open up to her, she warmed the coldness of his heart. He could’ve spent hours just listening to her rambling on about new theories or her mother’s ridiculous behavior. He could watch her sleep soundly for hours, seeming more angelic than even possible. Betty was the first thing he can remember loving.

                With a waste of space father and a mother who abandoned him, clearly loving was no easy task. But with Betty it was like the feeling was always there and it was never pushed away. She was the only one who listened to him and stuck around to fix him. When he found it hard and thought she deserved better, she pushed back with just as much force until he landed in her arms. She was his entire world. And in no universe would he ever let her walk into any harm. How could he protect her?

                “Goodbye Mr. Jones.” Clifford stood up and went to the door. He cracked it open slightly before turning around and saying “I hope you accept my offer. Too many innocent souls have been taken.” and with that he walked away. Deep down, Jughead knew what he had to do. Even if it meant never seeing her again, he wanted her to be safe. He’d rather have her alive and hating him than dead and loving him. He’d confess.

                Sheriff Keller pressed stop on the video camera, clearing his throat and sitting down. He had a disappointed look on his face when he met the gaze of the criminal sat before him. Who would’ve thought a kid like this would kill? The answer was everyone, no one trusted the outcast.

                “Jughead, you do realize this is set in stone now? There’s no going back. Not now, not ever. Did you kill the kid?” Keller begged, a small strand of him knowing this wasn’t the truth. Jughead looked distraught and in inner conflict. That’s not the face of a murderer.

                His beanie-less black hair was tousled in all directions, heavy bags outlined his eyes making it clear he had no sleep. He wore the same clothes as the night before, a black suit with an untied baby blue tie that matched Betty Cooper’s dress. He must’ve been uncomfortable.

                “Does it really matter? You’re gonna arrest me anyways. Why not plead guilty and make the sentence shorter.” Jughead nonchalantly stated, playing with his fingers to find any distraction that’ll take him away from this reality. All that played in his mind was the face Betty made when he was being crammed into the back of a cop car. It was as if she lost all hope.

                “I’m sorry, Jughead. We’ll hold you in a cell until the court decide what to do. But it’s not looking good.” The Sheriff sighed before leading himself and Jughead out of the room, through the lobby and into a cell. Although, on the way, they both noticed some commotion in the hallway.

                “What do you mean he confessed? I stole the files! I have them right here!” Shouted the voice of a man familiar to both Jughead and the Sheriff. They continued walking hastily, eager to find out what was going on. Approaching the scene, Jughead stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

                “Please, just let me see him. I need to see him. He’s innocent!” Betty screamed, lunging for the officer but being held back by her father, Hal. Jughead noticed her hair wasn’t in her usual neat ponytail, instead it was scattered messily across her head, showing no signs of being sorted out since last night. Tears cascaded violently across her face, her eyes bloodshot and weighed down from lack of sleep. Instead of wearing the dress from the night before, she had changed into black jeans and one of Jughead’s many “S” shirts that Betty had “borrowed”. Before he could look anymore, he was being tugged past her and into a cell.

                “I’m sorry Betts.” Was all he could get out before Keller dragged him away. Started to sob more and reach for him but it was too late. He was gone. No one was letting her see him, she had nothing to do. She felt nothing. Numbly, she got to her feet and stormed out of the station. Adamant to prove her boyfriend was innocent. She would never stop.

                “You have a visitor, Jones.” announce the cop stationed by Jughead’s cell. Jughead never bothered to learn their names, he had no care for anything anymore. He usually just sat and cried in his cell, waiting for the time to go around. The weeks passed and the time went around but it still wasn’t right. He was still alone. The court dates keep getting pushed which only extends his time away from Betty.

                “Juggie?” A soft voice broke through the silence. His heart skipped almost a thousand beats, shaking him from his deep thought. He raced to the bars of his cell, seeing the golden goddess before him. He pictured her face every day, waiting for this moment to come. She looked a lot better than he last saw her, but still not the same. She noticed how frail and weak he looked, as if he’d not been eating. And he hadn’t. Heartbreak often does that to a boy.

                “Betts. What’re you doing here.” He masked his happiness with a face of worry and disappointment. She was going to get hurt if she came too close. He couldn’t have that. “I told you not to wait for me.” A tear slid down his face, this was more painful than before because she just kept coming back.

                The day after he’d been put in the god forsaken cell, Betty had come. She begged for the truth and promised to get him out, his heart breaking more and more at the sight. He told her not to come back, not the wait for him. He told her the murder board was all lies to hide the truth. That he, Jughead Jones, killed Jason Blossom. She knew he was lying. She could always tell. So she masked hurt and left, swearing to never step a foot near him again.

                What he didn’t know was that she could hear his raspy voice breathe a small “wait for me” as she left the room. His voice was thick with emotion and cracked slightly. She knew he was crying. Which made her more sure he was innocent. So she carried on trying to prove that. And when she found the tape of Clifford shooting Jason. She went straight to Keller with a smile on her face.

                “Clifford Blossom killed himself. He wrote a note, admitting to threatening you, setting you up and admitting to killing his son.” Betty stepped closer to the bars, setting her hand on one. She silently hoped to touch Jughead just once, she had missed everything about him. Though, right now, he was frozen in shock. Was he really free?

                “Nancy Drew strikes again.” Kevin emerged from the hallway with a grin. Sheriff Keller following behind with a key to Jughead’s cell. He was still frozen in shock,  but all he could focus on was Betty. She saved him. She never gave up on him.

                When the cell opened, both teens flew at each other, craving even the smallest touch. They were wrapped up in each others arms and Betty swore as soon as his arms wrapped around her she found her home. There were consequences to come with Jughead’s actions, but at the moment nothing felt safer.

                “I will always wait for you Jug. Always.” Betty breathed into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent she had missed for all of this time. Jughead let the flood gates open, sobbing violently into his girlfriend’s shoulders. He knew now that this was all life had been preparing him for. Truly appreciating that someone out there could believe in him.

                “I love you.” He choked between sobs into the fabric of Betty’s shirt. Without any hesitation, she embraced the sides of his face, wiping away the tears before joining their lips. The kiss didn’t last long but it was full of raw emotion. Emotion they’d been having to lock up for weeks.

                “I love you too.” She whispered against his lips, quickly pecking them once more before leading him into the lobby. His father waited there, looking cleaned up and sober? Jughead couldn’t believe the world he had walked out to.

                “Dad!” He breathed, running to his father and hugging him tighter than ever. Had Betty just single-handedly saved the entire town? In this moment, Jughead made a promise to himself. He would do everything he could, for the rest of his life, to make Betty Cooper happy. He would marry her one day. That’s what he was sure of. And he did.


End file.
